Cupid's Snow
by blackrosethorns13
Summary: Kyoko, Kanae, and Yashiro take a look at their feelings while Ren plans something for Kyoko's birthday. Then a friend from Ren and Kyoko's past comes into the story, trying to bring Kyoko and Ren together while getting help from Kyoko on his own love problums. What happens when Kyoko finds out Ren's other secret, and how will she react? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyoko, Ren, any other SB characters or Skip Beat itself….

_**Chapter 1: Feelings….**_

A young almost-20-year-old girl wearing white turtleneck, a long red coat, with big black buttons, long black pants, black boots, and a black knit hat, was sitting outside, on a bench, in the park, with her face in her hands, sighing. What could be the cause of this? Well let's back track…

It had been the most wonderful two years for Kyoko so far. Being 17-19 was a blast! Gaining roles she thought she would never get, becoming one of Japan's top actresses (which she denies), having 'girl's night' with Moko-san, baking with Maria, receiving the news she could skip a grade, meeting new people, 'upgrading' to 'close friends' with Ren-san, finding out Ren-san was Corn (which earned him a huge hug), but her last three years weren't just great. It was also a look into herself. She finally realized that, although she still hated the baka, Shotaro was not worth her time, and she had forgotten about revenge without knowing it. Yet that's not all. As days went by she noticed she seemed to be enjoying Ren-san's company more. Yeah, she knew deep down he was special, but something was happening within her, this ache to see him when he wasn't around, the feeling she got when he complimented her on her acting, and the way he moved made her burn inside. Her walls were crumbling and her locks being unlocked.

So…this is how we get here, a girl lost in the world of love, wishing cupid's arrow had missed. Kyoko wasn't sure what to do. There was no way Ren felt the same way, and even if by the slightest chance he did, what was Kyoko supposed to do? Just randomly tell him? No, she was too embarrassed by it. Not that Ren embarrassed her, but everyone fell in love with Ren. He was just that kind of guy, and Kyoko was afraid as soon as she said 'I love you' he would turn her down. Kyoko wanted Ren to know she didn't love him for being Ren Tsuruga, with amazing manners and acting skills, she wanted him to know she loved him for being, Corn, her close childhood friend, who was there for her then and now, the man who she cooked for and always complemented her on it, the man who knew how to make her truly smile, the man who needed her when times were rough, but never took advantage of her like Shotaro did, , and lastly for always treating her like she was more.(Ironically she can see that, but not his feelings.)

Kyoko ran her hand through her hair and sadly smiled, as she tried to hold back tears. She stood up and began to walk to her apartment. (suspiciously it was put right next to Ren's) As she passed under the gate for the park, she noticed tiny white flakes drifting to the ground.

"Well, at least this year will be a white Christmas." She looked up into the sky and smiled.

Hopefully Moko-san was having better luck with her feelings lately. Yes. She finally fell in love about 6 months ago, but refused to admit it.

The scene of Kyoko looking into the sky fades away as we leave her to check on Kanae.

* * *

Kanae turned over in her covers and looked at her clock. Only 9:30. She knew it was much earlier than she usually went to sleep, but she needed all the sleep she could get, not to mention she was trying to forget about her 'problem'. She closed her eyes again. Why did she have to fall in love? Why couldn't she just be a single and independent woman? Most of all, why did she have to fall in love with the person she did? She had always thought that if on the off chance she did fall in love it would be with someone like that kid (now a teen) Hiou, that seemed to have a crush on her. But no, she fell in love with a man who is much older than her, a man who wears a suit every day, but makes it look sexy, a man who is kind, a man who has a ridiculous obsession with getting her best friend with Tsuruga, and the man who is the manager of Tsuruga. And who was to blame for all of this? Kyoko …wait, no she couldn't say that, after all it wasn't her plan. It was the president's fault. If he hadn't assigned that man as her manager for a week none of this would have happened. She would have never seen how smart, sexy, clumsy, and kind this man was. Kanae sat up in her bed, switched her lamp on, and then put her legs to the side to get up. She was wearing long dark blue cotton pants, and a dark blue camisole. Kanae walked over to a box, sitting on her dresser, and opened it. Inside was a dark blue tie with snowflakes on it, a small bottle of cologne, and (what Kyoko convinced/forced her to do.) a small bag of homemade peppermint treats. Kanae blushed and closed the box. She couldn't believe she was actually going to give it to him. She looked over to another box that Kyoko had handed her the other day. Inside, she knew, was an assortment of dolls that look like different people from LME. Kanae reached into the box and grabbed the one that looked like the president and the one of him. She then grabbed the needle (provided by Kyoko) and went back, to sit on her bed. She took the Lory doll and stuck the needle through it.

"It's all your fault I fell in love with Yukito Yashiro, you love obsessed idiot." She mumbled and threw the doll back into the box.

She took the doll of Yashiro and placed it on her nightstand, by her lamp, so it was sitting. Kanae then switched her lamp off and snuggled into bed.

"I guess this was bound to happen one day." She thought grumpily, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ren was sitting on his couch watching old re-runs of Dark Moon, while sipping on a beer. The show brought him back to the times when he had just realized his feelings for Kyoko. He couldn't believe it was almost 4 years! He sighed. Lately his manager had been getting upset with him for not making a move, since Ren could no longer use the excuse "She's still in high school." He had honestly thought about hinting to Kyoko, and decided he better step up his game, when the other day he saw her looking as if someone had already stolen her heart. Her cheeks had been red and she was looking down, her eyes all dreamy. He only wished she would look like that for him. After all these years, he thought, she only saw him as 'Corn', her fairy prince and as Ren-san, her friend and mentor. He thought about what he should do for Kyoko on her birthday. Of course he already had a present, but this year had to be the best yet. Suddenly an idea popped into Ren's mind. He was ready for it, even if he wasn't he could do anything for her. Ren imagined Kyoko's face smiling brightly, and her eyes filled with tears. He smiled, clicked off his TV, threw away his can, and headed to bed, knowing that Kyoko would absolutely love his surprise.

* * *

Yashiro was sitting in bed, lamp on, glasses still on, looking over Ren's schedule. Well he was supposed to be looking over Ren's schedule, but instead was looking over ideas to get Ren and Kyoko together. Why hadn't that idiot made a move yet? Sure Kyoko had sworn off love a few years ago, but no one knew now. She was around Ren almost all the time, so who was to say she wasn't developing feeling for the actor. Yashiro just didn't get it, why didn't the guy at least try to see if Kyoko had feelings for him. Then it hit him. He had no right in saying anything about his client not making a move, since he himself was guilty of the same crime. At one point in time Yukito Yashiro was assigned to be Kanae Kotami's manager for two weeks so that Kyoko could be with Ren. During that period of time Yashiro got to know the hard headed actress, who was proud of her career. He began to notice the little things at first, like how her features suited her. Her long silky black hair, her deep purple eyes, and the way she walked, acting as if she didn't give a damn what people thought. Next he began to notice her personality. Her harsh words, in fact they often fought during the first week, her bravery, her confidence, she was such a strong woman, and it turned him on. Yet Yashiro wasn't going to ever let anyone know these feelings he had. His client would torture him for all his previous teasing, the president would give him the same treatment as Ren and Kyoko *shiver*, but he was most worried about Kanae knowing how he felt. She was, after all, the second LOVEME girl. She would be repulsed at the thought of such an older man having those feeling for her, and he knew if she ever did get with someone she would settle for no less than someone in show business. He would have to get over her somehow. Maybe he would convince Shoko to be Kyoko's manager and he could try things with her. For now though he had to try to forget Kanae. Yashiro put the papers on his nightstand, removed his glasses, switched off his lamp, and lied down in bed. It was going to be a long night for Yashiro, as he drifted to sleep, thinking of how to get out of his situation.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I know I started out with feelings instead of showing how they developed them, but there will be flashbacks later ;) Ren's is shorter because he has known his feelings for a while….. I adore reviews and look forward to them! (They also help me a lot…) See you next time!


	2. Ren's Plans and Maria's Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ren, Kyoko, any other SB characters, or Skip Beat….**

_**Author's Notes:**_So let's just clarify in case anyone is wondering….Kyoko is 19 about to be 20, Ren is 24 (his birthday is February 10th), Kanae is 21 (since she is a year older than Kyoko and Kyoko's birthday is in December), Yashiro is 28….., Maria is 11 about to turn 12, and then our mystery guest….won't be in this chapter :P Oh and I wasn't sure if Hiou was a part of LME so I just did whatever where he comes in. _Ittalics=Thoughts or Song Lyrics_

**Chapter 2: Ren's Plans, and Maria's Confusion**

_(It is December 22)_

Ren had had a long day at work and was exhausted. To top that off he hadn't seen Kyoko in a week, since they got home and left at different times, ….Ren was starting to grow rather lonely without his love. He crashed on his black leather couch and slid his phone out of his pocket. "Better get this done before it's too late." Ren flipped his phone open and dialed a number he hadn't in so long.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

Ren took a deep breath and smiled. "Dad, it's me, Kuon." He said.

"Kuon?! It's really you! You finally decided to call your old man! How are you? Is anything wrong? Is my other son ok? Why did you call? Do you-"

"Father!" Kuon interrupted."Take a breath. I was calling to see how you and mom are and if you would be free Christmas."

"If you're wondering if you can come home for Christmas, OF COURSE! You shouldn't have to ask that. Oh and I have some amazing news!" Kuu stated.

"That's not what I was asking, but what's the news?" asked a curious Ren.

"Your mother has recovered!" Kuu almost shouted.

Ren almost dropped the phone in surprise. His mother had been diagnosed with a cancerous tumor a while back and had somehow been living far past her death date of 3 months.

"What?"

"Oh you should sound happier, son! They figured out how to shrink the tumor, till it was small enough to remove! She is still recovering a bit, but a lot faster than most! Your mother really knows how to pull through!" Kuu proclaimed.

"Father, I am tremendously happy for the both of you."

Kuu could hear the sincerity in his son's voice and his eyes became teary.

"What I wanted to say was, if mother is well enough, would you come to Japan, as a birthday surprise for Kyoko-chan? She hasn't met mother yet, and I'm sure she would love to see the two of you." Ren held back a chuckle at the thought of Kyoko's face, after meeting his mother.

"…" It took Kuu a moment to process what his son was asking. "YES! There is no way we will miss it! I haven't seen my other son in so long. I mean I've talked to her and e-mailed her, but I've been such a bad father, missing all those other birthdays!" Kuu exclaimed.

"I doubt she will see you as a bad father, she really looks up to you. I'm sure she will be ecstatic to meet mother too." Ren said.

Kuu knew what his son said was true and then realized something he found interesting.

"Wait right there son, Kyoko-chan? Since when have you two been on a first name basis or is that just what you call her when no one is around?" Kuu teased.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed. "We had known each other for 3 years then and just thought it was about time." Ren explained.

"Don't you mean, YOU thought it was about time?" Kuu teased.

He knew his son had a fondness for the girl and that ,if anyone, she would be the one to help Kuon put his past behind him.

"Father, I need to go now." Ren said.

Kuu sighed, he could hear the sleepiness in his son's voice. "Alright, but Kuon….Does she know?" he asked.

"Not yet, but I think I'm going to tell her that night." Ren answered.

"Don't worry son, knowing her, if she does get upset, she will soon forgive you. In fact I can see her being happy." Kuu assured Kuon.

"Thanks Dad, see you soon." Kuon then flipped his phone shut.

_"I hope you're right."_

Ren stood up and went to his room. He slipped on his silk pajamas and collapsed on his bed, dreaming of things to come.

* * *

_(December 24)_

Kyoko quickly got up and dressed herself in black jeans, and a red turtle neck, with her almost-shoulder length auburn hair brushed neatly. She slipped on her red coat, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed two very large bags. The elevator was very close to her room and she jumped on it, as if it was the last train home. As the elevator began to descend _(note: The elevator has see through doors.) _she caught a glimpse of her tall, handsome, kind, sexy….(Kyoko gets carried away)…..sempai leaving his own apartment. These thoughts took her back, back to that day, that hour, that minute, that second; it hit her that she was in love.

_(June 3__rd__, last year…)_

Kyoko had been chosen "randomly" to be in three music videos with Ren, being made as a birthday present to Lory from LME members, for the songs Kiss the Girl, Ever Ever After, and Brighter than the Sun. At first Kyoko had tried to decline thinking she simply could not do that, especially since it was for the President, but everyone insisted she do it, knowing that the president loved the thought of Ren and Kyoko being together.

So they had already shot Ever Ever After, and were doing the ending of Brighter than the Sun. Kyoko was supposed to be a girl realizing she was in love and accepting it. Well she had the first part down….

Kyoko was standing on a large rock by the sea shore wearing a white, spaghetti strap, sundress, which had little purple flowers at the bottom. Her shoes were white sandals, with a wooden heel, her hair was long, wavy and brown, while she was wearing a nice white hat, that had a purple ribbon around it. Ren is off camera at the moment. He is wearing a white shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and long loose, tan pants. His hair looks a bit messy and around his neck is a silver chain.

Kyoko hears the word "ACTION"

_Oh this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart, _

Kyoko is looking at the sunset, holding her hat in place. Suddenly a hand takes her free one and she looks up.

_It goes off like a gun,_

Ren's smile is glowing with the sunset. She squeezes his hand and they both look into the sunset, smiling. Kyoko can't help but think to herself "**I can't believe this has happened!"**

_Brighter than the sun…_

"CUT" …..

*Ding* _(back to present)_

The elevator dings, waking Kyoko from her trance. She steps out and chuckles to herself. She wouldn't accept that fact until the next video, but more on that later. Kyoko headed towards the exit, when she heard her name coming from a voice that made her shiver.

"Kyoko-chan." She spun around to see Ren standing there.

He was wearing long black dress pants, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, a long black jacket, his usual shoes, and his hair was brushed so that some of it almost covered his eyes.

"Would you like a ride again this morning?" he asked.

They had had long standing deal that if they were going to the same place they would carpool.

"I would appreciate that." Kyoko accepted.

Ren smiled and breezed by her, taking one of her bags. He knew she would refuse the help, so he quickly made his was outside and to his car. Kyoko met him, put the remaining bag in the back, with the other one, and then slid into the passenger's seat.

On the way to LME Ren and Kyoko talked of recent job offers.

"I'm not too sure about the modeling, but I think I could give it a try." Kyoko said.

"What will you be modeling for if you take the job?" asked Ren.

"I think it's a magazine called 'Violet Night'. I find that to be a strange name for a magazine, but it is American. I'm not sure about it since some of the photos they take are a bit…"

"Mature…" Ren finished.

He knew what kinds of poses that magazine did, and had gotten an offer from them too.

"Yeah…..I probably will do it, since it will help me in case there are any scenes like that in any future dramas or movies I do. I think I'll just be a bit nervous at first." explained Kyoko.

Ren's actor side was proud of Kyoko and wanted to cheer her on, while the part of him that loved her wanted to lock her away. He hated the thought of another guy having their arms around Kyoko or posing without a shirt with her. Then Ren wanted to slap himself for not seeing the solution.

"Well I did get the same modeling offer from them. If it makes you feel any better I will accept it, so you won't be posing with some stranger." Ren suggested.

Kyoko blushed at the thought of modeling with Ren, for that magazine. Her mind and body screamed YES! Her mind because she honestly didn't want to do it with a stranger and she wanted to spend more time with Ren, her body because….well… Ren is damn sexy.

"Um, that would work, I guess. But if you weren't going to accept the offer in the first place you don't have to." Kyoko said.

"The only reason I was going to tell them no, was because I didn't want to work with some slut, or girl who wouldn't take the job seriously. If it's you I'm working with, then I have confidence in you and look forward to it." Ren said honestly.

Kyoko blushed again and nodded. "Then as long as you accept it I will." Kyoko smiled.

Ren nodded. Soon they arrived at LME. Kyoko got out and grabbed her bags from the back, then turned to Ren, who was standing next to her.

"Thank you for the ride Ren-san. I have to go and meet Maria now. The president is taking us from here over to his mansion, to finish decorating for tonight. I hope you will come!" Kyoko smiled up at Ren.

"I wouldn't miss it." Ren replied.

Kyoko went on her way and Ren watched her go. When she was out of sight Ren slipped back into his car. To tell you the truth he was supposed to be at a shoot in a half hour, but he had really missed Kyoko. He sped down the road knowing he would barely make the shoot.

* * *

Kyoko made her way to the LOVEME room, where she had agreed to meet Maria. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted with a hug that almost knocked her down. When she steadied she heard sobs coming from the girl latched onto her.

"Maria, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Onee-sama, I don't know what to do. It's all so confusing." Maria said.

Kyoko lead Maria over to a couple of chairs and sat down with the sobbing girl. Kyoko was sitting in a chair facing Maria and took the girl's hands.

"Maria what's so confusing?" Kyoko wondered.

Maria wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I know it's kind of silly, but the thing is that I really like these two guys. I can't decide who I like better, and to add onto that they're both already in love." explained Maria.

Kyoko sadly smiled. She knew how Maria felt. Well not the liking two people, but Kyoko wasn't sure if Ren was still in love with that girl he told Bo about. and at times she felt herself growing jealous. "Do you mind telling me who these lucky boys are?" Kyoko asked.

Maria blushed. "Well I still love Ren-sama, but the other guy is …" Maria looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Uesugi Hiou." She whispered.

Kyoko sighed; she now knew why Maria was upset. "I understand Maria, you know Hiou likes Moko-san, and you're old enough to see that Ren is too old for you." Kyoko stated.

Maria crossed her arms and huffed. "Onee-sama, you're right about Hiou, but Ren-sama is not too old for me!"

Kyoko was shocked. "So then you know for sure that Ren-san is in love with someone? Who?" Kyoko's eyes were flaring with jealousy.

All signs of Maria crying were gone as she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko wondered.

"This whole thing is one messed up love …..shape! It can't be called a triangle!" Maria continued to laugh.

Kyoko just continued to look at Maria.

"I'll explain, but let me finish before you say anything." said Maria.

Kyoko nodded.

"Ok so, I like Hiou, who likes Kanae-chan, who loves Yashiro-san, who loves Kanae-chan back and is the manager of Ren-sama, who I also like, but he loves Onee-sama, who loves him back and also knows Jelly-san, who loves grandfather, who refuses to admit he loves her back, even though they call each other sweetie, because he is too depressed over the fact that Ren-sama and Onee-sama are not together yet, and that makes him wonder if he can love Jelly-san as much as she deserves." Maria finished and took a deep breath.

"Maria, that's a good theory, but I'm afraid that part of it is wrong." Kyoko said.

Maria looked at Kyoko curiously. "So you don't love Ren-sama?" Maria asked.

Kyoko blushed "I-I do, but he doesn't love me back." Kyoko explained.

"You really think so, Onee-sama? Well I'm not going to try to convince you, but whatever." Maria shrugged. She knew that no matter what she said Kyoko would deny it.

Kyoko only wondered how the almost-12-year-old, figured out so many people's feelings.

"So Maria, why don't you help get Yashiro-san and Moko-san together? Then you have more of a chance with Uesugi-kun." Kyoko suggested.

Maria frowned. "Because I'm only turning 12, and Hiou-kun is 15! No way would a teenager date me, unless they were only 13!" Maria exclaimed.

Kyoko understood Maria and agreed. Most teens wouldn't date a non-teen unless it were someone older.

"I'm not sure what to say Maria. Maybe you can wait till your older, and if you still like him you can try things out." said Kyoko.

Maria sighed. "I guess so….Well Onee-sama, I think grandfather should be ready." Kyoko agreed and the two left to meet the President by his Limo.

* * *

Hiou had been walking through LME, after agreeing with the President that he would transfer to LME, since he does a lot of work with them anyways. Hiou was now as tall as Kanae, his face had matured to look more like his age, and his dark hair plus dark green eyes gave him a sense of mystery. In fact he was often swarmed by girls these days. He heard sobbing as he was about to pass the LOVEME room. He thought about entering, but didn't when he saw Kyoko enter, who didn't see him because she was looking down, blushing. When she entered he saw Maria tackle Kyoko with a hug. He figured that this was something Kyoko could handle but he was wondering what had the girl upset. He put his ear to the door. After hearing the girl's troubles, he chuckled.

_"So I have an admirer?"_

He was fond of the girl, although they did fight a lot. Yes the girl forgot to mention that. They didn't agree on most things, but he liked the girl's strength, and he found it annoying, yet funny when she would continue a fight from their last meeting. He remembered be that hot-headed, which he still was, but not as much as before. While the girl was right about most of that 'love shape' , she was wrong about him still liking Kanae. After a while his crush had died down, and after seeing how Kanae looked at Yashiro, it was dead. He had to agree with both the girls though, he was a bit old for the girl, and it would look strange for a 15 year old to date a 12 year old. Hiou had heard enough and walked off. He exited the building and looked up into the sky.

"Maybe when your older, kid."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ PLEASE REVIEW! I live off them and they encourage me to update faster :) So I think you know the couples by now…..but just in case….. RenxKyoko, YashiroxKanae, HiouxMaria, and then there will be other side couples later also, that you will spot. Hope this was another awesome chapter XD See you next time!


	3. So Close

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters…..

_**Author's Notes:**_ Be prepared for a very sweet chapter that will almost make you wish they would confess right away….like it's so sweet it almost gave me a cavity ;)

_**Chapter Three: So Close…**_

(December 24 9:15)

"Onee-san, come on! You have to change before Ren-sama gets here!" said Maria as she attempted to drag Kyoko out of the kitchen.

"No! I'm still needed here! Besides Ren-san always comes late so it won't matter. There is still lots of time left." said Kyoko.

"Oh?" Kanae entered seeing the girl was having trouble getting Kyoko.

"Moko-san! You're here early!" beamed Kyoko.

"Yeah yeah….Anyways, what if I told you that you would get to wear a princess gown?"

Kyoko immediately went into lala land and the two girls had to carry her to the dressing room.

"Nice work, Kanae-chan." Maria said.

Kanae nodded.

She had agreed to be called that, since only Kyoko could call her Moko-san.

"Here Kyoko, go change into this, then Jelly-san will do your hair and make-up." Kanae said as she handed Kyoko a bag.

Kyoko snapped out of her trance and closed the door to change.

After a few Jelly arrived. "Kyoko-chan, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes! Oh and this dress is so lovely, do you really think I'm fit for it?" asked Kyoko.

Jelly, Kanae, and Maria sighed. "I'm sure you look fantastic, now I'm coming in to make you look even better." Jelly said.

"Ok." Said Kyoko and she opened the door for Jelly. Jelly slipped in and began on her magic.

* * *

(December 24 11:30)

Ren and Yashiro arrived at the president's mansion. Ren was wearing a white suit that had a tailcoat, and gold embroidery. His hair was neatly brushed and his eyes sparkled in the light. As they entered they saw that the theme for this year was winter wonderland. There were giant candy canes all over the room, snowflakes hung from the ceiling, reindeer were placed in random areas, and sitting on a throne-like-chair was the president dressed up like Santa.(of course there were more decorations but use your imagination.)

Ren smiled. _"She must have had a lot of fun putting all this up." _

"Ren-san! Yashiro-san! You made it!" they heard.

Both turned and Ren saw something that made his eyes widen. Kyoko was standing there wearing a deep blue-kinda purple, strapless, princess gown that had sparkles on the skirt, so it looked like the night sky. (Note: Despite Kyoko liking them, she is not wearing one of those puffy dresses. While the skirt goes out some, it is smooth and elegant.) Her short hair was wavy, and she was wearing diamond earrings. She had a light shade of blush on, and her lips were coated in a light pink lip gloss.

Ren snapped out of his trance. "Kyoko-chan, you look magnificent." he said.

Kyoko blushed. "You think so? I think its just the magic of the dress and make-up." she said.

"No, I think you would look lovely in anything." Ren countered.

Kyoko didn't know what to say. Ren had complemented her before, but never like that. She decided to change the subject. "So, were did Yashiro-san run off to?" she asked.

Ren turned and sighed, seeing that his manager was trying to play cupid, again. "He probably went to say hi to someone. Kyoko-chan?" Ren said.

"What is it?"

"Would you please come with me?" Ren held out his hand.

"Yes, of course." Kyoko took his hand.

Ren lead Kyoko outside onto the balcony. "

Why are we out here?" wondered Kyoko.

"There is something I want to tell you, in private." Ren said.

Kyoko looked at him curiously, wondering what it could be. Something then clicked inside her. _"I'm alone with Ren, standing on a balcony; while the stars are shining brightly, and he is still holding my hand…..Could he be…..? No! Kyoko, don't think like that! Don't get your hopes up…"_

Ren took Kyoko's other hand and looked into her eyes, making both their hearts beat faster. "Kyoko-chan, I have always had three secrets, four since a few years ago. You know one of them." he said.

"Corn?" Kyoko responded.

Ren nodded. "Now I am going to tell you two more." he said and took a deep breath.

Kyoko could see the pain in Ren's eyes, and some kind of fear. "You don't have to say it if it hurts so much." Kyoko told him.

Ren's grip on her hands tightened. "Yes, I do. This is something I have kept from you, that needs to be said. Just….please, don't hate me for keeping it from you, or just for the secret itself." he said, his voice shaky.

"Ren, nothing could make me hate you." Kyoko said, hoping he would not mind her informal use of his name.

Ren felt happy at the use of just his name, but longed for her to say his real name. "Kyoko you know how Corn told you about his father, and how he couldn't fly?" asked Ren.

"Yes. I assumed you were the son of someone famous after you told me you were Corn, but I could never figure out who." said Kyoko.

"Well that's what I want to tell you. Who I really am, what my real name is." Ren told her.

"So what is your real name?" Kyoko asked.

Ren bent down, still clasping her hands, and whispered into her ear. "Kuon. Kuon Hizuri."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "You mean your Otou-san- I mean Hizuri-san's son?" Ren nodded.

"So you're Kuon." Kyoko made sure. Ren nodded again.

"And why did you think I would hate you for keeping that? We all have secrets; you were never obligated to tell me. Though I think I can understand everything better now." Kyoko said.

Ren looked at her wide eyed. "I thought you would be upset since it related to you in a way." Ren said.

Kyoko suddenly understood. She felt the same way about telling him she was Bo, that he would be upset and hate her. _"It's time to tell him, it has been a few years."_

"I think I understand. I have a secret concerning you too." Kyoko confessed.

Ren looked at her wondering what it could be. Kyoko looked down and then back up at Ren.

She took a deep breath and said. "I know it's not nearly as big as yours, but…I was Bo."

Ren stared at her. He had practically confessed to his love, and she still didn't know his feelings. He didn't know if he was lucky or cursed.

Ren chuckled. "So you're not mad?" Kyoko asked.

"Not at all. I just find the whole thing a bit ironic. Oh well, I am glad that I was talking to someone I could trust though." said Ren.

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and then remembered that Ren was going to tell her something else. "So then, what else did you want to tell me?" Kyoko was curious.

Ren went stiff. For a moment he had forgotten about Rick. He now only hoped she would not be scared of him afterwards. Kyoko noticed that the pain in his eye's returned and figured that this is what had truly been bothering him.

Ren lead Kyoko over to a bench, deciding he would need to sit down for this one. Kyoko squeezed his hand, trying to let him know it was ok, but Ren still felt the pain as memories flowed back to him.

"Kyoko, when I was younger I was always compared to my father. No one wanted me for my own skills, just my father's. You can imagine that that would be a lot for a teenager. A lot of the feelings inside of me turned bad, because of it." Ren proceeded to tell Kyoko how he was a rebellious teen. How he had a best friend, Rick, who was always there for him. Then how one day he was in a car accident, how the person he hit happened to be Rick, how Tina, Rick's girlfriend, screamed "MURDERER", and how he had carried the guilt all those years.

Kyoko felt wet drops fall onto her hand. _"He's crying…."_ Her protective instincts took over and she removed her hands from Ren's.

_"Yes, leave me alone…" _But all of a sudden Ren felt warmth engulf him. He opened his eyes to see Kyoko hugging him; she was pressed against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ren…no, Kuon, I get that you have been punishing yourself. You feel as if you don't deserve happiness, but you're wrong. You made a huge mistake, but life is full of mistakes, some bigger than others. As long as you hold onto this you won't ever get what you desire most. When you find a girl to love you won't want to love her, forever punishing yourself for the past. You won't look at her feeling, and in the process you will hurt her. If you don't want to end up hurting someone close or continue to be trapped you have to let go of the past. I don't think Rick would want you to live like this either. He may have died, but I'm sure he doesn't blame you. In the end it was the faults of the people who didn't listen, the people who didn't see the amazing actor in you." Kyoko told him. She was on the verge of tears, from thinking about Ren being with someone else.

Suddenly Kyoko felt Ren's arms wrap around her and she was held even closer to him. _"She's right…If I don't let go….if I don't consider anyone else's feelings, I will only ever push this amazing girl away."_

"Thank you Kyoko. I understand. Thank you so much."

Kyoko pushed away to see tears now dripping down Ren's face. She had never seen a man cry, so it was a surprise for her to see Ren crying. She wiped his tear away. Ren blushed a bit; Kyoko figured it was because he was letting someone see him cry.

"Thank you for not leaving me alone." Ren finished.

Kyoko smiled at him. "If I left you alone, then you wouldn't be someone important to me. And I don't know what I would do without you. You have helped me grow as an actress and as myself. I should be the one thanking you." Kyoko said, but she understood what Ren meant.

Ren's heart began to beat faster once more_."Someone important eh? Maybe, just maybe, she has some feelings for me. But I'm not going to risk it tonight. Tonight I just want to stay like this."_

_"I wish I could stay with him forever."_

But both knew they would need to get back to the party soon. Ren looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Kyoko.

"We should probably get back before someone comes looking for us." said Ren.

"You're right. Let's go." Kyoko agreed.

Neither one caught the glimpse of sadness in the other's eyes, as they stood up.

"One more thing." Ren said.

Kyoko looked at him curiously.

"When we are alone, please, would you call me Kuon?" he asked.

"I would love to …Kuon." she beamed.

Ren smiled. He loved the way she said his name.

They stepped back into the decorated ballroom when suddenly a new song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Ren bowed and held his hand out.

Kyoko blushed and put her hand in his.

* * *

They made their way to the dance floor and Ren put his free right hand on her hip, while Kyoko put her free left hand on his shoulder. Their other hands were holding each other, fingers intertwined. (The lyrics go with the input under it)

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two_

They were stepping together in small steps, moving as one, eyes locked on each other.

_So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

They began to take larger steps in tune to the song, their minds gone. Only their love for each other fueled their moves.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

They continued to take steps as if going in circles, and their trance still not broken.

_And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

They moved away from each other just a bit and walked in a circle, both hands now occupied with the other's. Kyoko spun around so that her back was now pressed against Ren. Ren slid his right hand down Kyoko's shoulder and to rest on her stomach, the process making her shiver with pleasure..

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend_

They then continued dancing in that position.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Ren twirled Kyoko once, so she was facing him again. They were back in their original position, but closer this time.

_(Music-)_

Ren twirled Kyoko once, then twice, and a third time. They danced at a faster pace, taking larger steps again. Ren lifted Kyoko up a bit and twirled around. Kyoko slid down and was closer to Ren again.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

They danced close together, hands intertwined again, and Ren's hand resting on Kyoko's back. Their pace slowed down.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close_

Ren moved his hand off of Kyoko's back and swept her out, so that he could then twirl her back into him. Their hands landed together and intertwined with each other. They danced slowly like that for a moment. They then slowly came to a stop.

_So close  
And still so far_

Their sparkling eyes slowly fluttered shut as they leaned in and…..

*DONG DONG DONG (and continue till twelfth one)* (Sorry if that the wrong onomonopea)

They were interrupted by the clock striking 12:00.

Ren and Kyoko let go of each other and blushed, realizing they almost kissed the other.

_"Good thing I didn't, she might have freaked out." _

_"Close one Kyoko, you almost did somthing embarassing and impossible to explain."_

"Happy birthday Kyoko." Kyoko snapped out of her trance to see Ren holding a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a sparkly green bow.

She slowly took it from him. "Thank you." She said.

Ren chuckled. "You haven't even opened it yet."

Kyoko nodded and removed the bow and wrapping paper. She opened it and gasped, almost dropping the box. Inside was a silver ring. It had swirls in crested on it and in the center was a small pink gem.

"There's one more thing inside there." Ren told her.

Kyoko looked at him and then back into the box. She pulled out a small fairy figurine that looked a lot like herself.

"The ring goes with the necklace I gave you a few years back. I know it doesn't match what you're wearing now, but I hope you will wear it. The figurine was a little something extra that I saw in the same store. I thought instantly of you when I saw it."

_"I always think of you."_

"I-I don't know what to say I love it!" Kyoko said.

"May I?" Ren asked, pointing to the ring.

"Oh! Yes." Kyoko set the figurine back into the box.

Ren took the ring, and carefully took her right hand; he then gracefully slipped the gift onto her ring finger. Kyoko blushed and looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful…." She murmured.

"So are you." Ren blurted, making Kyoko blush even more.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kyoko turned around to see a giant cake with the words 'Happy 20th Birthday Kyoko!' on it.

"Hey look up here!" she heard a familair voice say.

Kyoko's eyes widened and Ren grinned, when they saw Kuu and Julie sitting on top of huge cake. Kuu jumped down and then caught Julie. They hopped off the ….float? and went over to Kyoko, who was still frozen.

"It's good to see my other son again!" said Kuu and he crushed Kyoko into a hug. He pulled away and brought Julie forward.

"Hello Kyoko-chan! You're more adorable and beautiful than I could ever imagine!" said Julie.

Kyoko was still frozen. Julie waved her hand in front of Kyoko. "Is she ok, sweetie?" she asked.

Kyoko then fell back. Ren caught her. "I think she fainted from surprise." chuckled Ren.

"Is my other son going to be ok?" asked a worried Kuu.

"I'm sure she will be fine. For now why don't we take her somewhere she can lie down." said Julie.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop there…. The next chapter will be about Kanae and Yukihito and then it will continue from this one :P Hope you enjoyed! I for one loved this chapter XD PLEASE REVIEW they are like the best motivation for an author and make me feel special :) Can't wait till next time! See you later!


	4. Alcohol and a Unwelcomed Interruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters…**

**Author's Notes: **Yay! New chapter! Sorry that it's shorter, but Yashiro and Kanae are hard to write about somtimes...Eh, at least another chapter is out! This one will tell you what happened with Yashiro and Kanae, while Ren and Kyoko were away ;)

_**Chapter 4: Alcohol and a Unwelcomed Interruption….**_

Kanae was standing on the other side of the room, from where the snack table was, a dark blue wrapped present in hand.

_"That girl! She made so many delicious looking sugary foods! Sometimes I wish I had her metabolism, so I could eat whatever."_

Kanae suddenly spotted the person she was hoping to avoid making a straight line for her. Yashiro was wearing a black suit with a tucked in white dress shirt (first two buttons undone.)and a black tie. Kanae took a deep breath and smiled at the approaching bachelor.

* * *

Yashiro slipped away from the two love birds, giggling and hoping something good would come of that night. As he looked around the room, his breath was caught in his throat. Standing on the far side of the room was Kanae, lovely as ever. She was wearing a long blue strapless dress that showed her curves and had a slit up to her knee, a matching scarf, and matching heels. Her silky black hair was in a bun with only a few curled strands loose, her cheeks had a light shade of blush, and her lips were painted with clear lip gloss. Yashiro took a deep breath, planning to go in the other direction, but before he knew it his feet began to carry him closer to his heart's desire.

* * *

Yashiro and Kane found themselves in an awkward silence as each one tried to think of what to say.

_"How in the world does that girl keep control around Tsuruga? I wish I had her self control…"_

_"How does Ren do it? Being so close to Kyoko-chan all the time…..Now I understand why it stresses him out."_

Yashiro was the one to break the silence. "Kotonami-san, do you mind if I get us some drinks?" he asked.

"Not at all." Kanae coolly replied. She was an actress, wasn't she? Why not put those skills to use?

Yashiro made his was over to the beverages and poured two flukes of champagne. He steadily brought them over to Kanae and offered her the one in his right. Kanae carefully took the glass and sipped it. She had to be careful tonight, or she might drink too much. It was, after all, only her first year of being able to drink. The two soon loosened up though, from the small amount of alcohol and could talk freely. They talked of things such as why Ren and Kyoko weren't together yet, what kind of offers Kanae was getting, and other 'job' related things.

It's too good that this couple was spotted by a certain someone; if they hadn't been things may have gone differently.

"Hello." They both heard and turned to see a beautiful woman with long blond hair, wearing a long purple dress that fit her curves, a white shawl, silver heels, and diamond earrings. "I'm sorry to bother the two of you, but I'm trying to get to know everyone here. You see my husband and I are thinking about moving here. Also I heard that you two are acquainted with Kyoko." she said.

At first Kanae had felt a bit threatened, but she slowly began to recognize the woman.

"It's fine. And I'm Kane Kotonami, Kyoko's….best friend." Kanae said with a smile.

"And I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Tsuruga Ren's manager." Yashiro introduced himself.

The woman giggled. _"How ironic."_

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I am Julie Hizuri, Kuu's wife. We came here to surprise Kyoko." Julie said.

"So then your husband is here also?" wondered Kanae.

Julie nodded. "Yes, but he's talking to an old friend of ours." Julie pointed to were Kuu and Lory were talking and laughing.

"I see." said Kanae and Yashiro, laughing at the sight.

Julie then noticed that both Kanae's and Yashiro's glasses were empty and smiled. "Oh it looks like the both of you are out of drinks, would you like me to fetch some more?" asked Julie.

"Here, just let me do it." said Yashiro gesturing for Kanae's empty glass._(Note: The next glass would be their third.)_

"No, let me do it, I insist." said Julie.

The other two nodded and handed her their glasses.

"Be right back." Julie turned and grinned.

She made her way over to her purse, on the other side of the room, and opened it. "I knew this would come in handy tonight." she said to herself as she poured a slightly stronger drink into the flukes. She then put the bottle and her purse back and made her way back to Yashiro and Kanae.

"Here you go." she said handing them the flukes.

"Thank you." Both Yashiro and Kanae told her.

"No problem." Julie replied.

She then had a sudden glint in her eyes as she noticed the gift Kanae was holding. "So Kotonami-san," Julie said remembering the honorifics. "Who is that gift for?"

Kanae looked up from taking a sip, there being no evidence of her noticing the different drink, a light blush on her cheeks from the alcohol already consumed. She blushed deeper and stuttered a bit, her defenses crumbled by alcohol and surprise. "Oh! Uh…um….well…"

Yashiro looked at Kanae with a curious look. _"Who could she have gotten something for that has caused her to stutter like that?" _

"It's for you…" Kanae mumbled, holding the gift out to Yashiro.

Yashiro was quite surprised. "Really? You didn't have to." he told her.

"Well….I wanted to thank you for that thing. You know for being my temporary manager. You helped out a lot and I wanted to say thanks…" Kanae said trying to cover her true intentions.

Yashiro took the gift and looked at Kanae. "Do you mind if I open it?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Kanae murmured.

Julie was quietly standing aside, feeling like she was watching a cute romance. She slipped away, now knowing things would fall into place.

Yashiro unwrapped the box and opened it. He was surprised to see a small bottle of his favorite cologne, peppermint treats, and a dark blue tie with snowflakes on it. He smiled. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it, but I also have something for you. I will be right back." he said Kanae looked up surprised.

Yashiro was back in just a few minutes with a long, medium sized, golden box. "I wasn't sure what kind of stuff you liked so I improvised."

"_Glad I can give it to her with an excuse." _

Kanae took the box and opened the lid. She put her hand over her mouth as she gasped.

Inside was a large purple rose (as big as the one Ren gave Kyoko) with a small glass bottle thing at the end for water, and around the rose was a golden necklace with a golden, heart shaped, locket. On the front of the locket there were little flower designs with 'Kotanami Kanae' in cursive and on the back was LME.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Kanae said still in shock.

Yashiro smiled his cheeks were now also pink tinted and his glass was empty. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

"Would you like to try to find a mirror so you can see what it looks like?" he then asked.

"That would be nice." Kanae replied.

They looked around and saw a door off to the side. Yashiro went over and peaked into the room. "There's one in here. We can use it; also I'm sure it won't be so loud." He told her.

Kanae followed Yashiro inside and they both set their gifts and glasses on the dresser. Kanae looked around and saw that the room must be a guest room considering the bed and nightstand, wondering why the president wound put it there of all places.

"Here, do you mind?" Kanae heard.

She turned to see Yashiro holding the necklace up and assumed he meant to put it on her. "Go ahead." Kanae told him without thinking.

Yashiro stepped behind her and reached his arms around then came back to clasp the necklace. Kanae could feel his presence close and tried to suppress a moan at the feeling of his warmth.

_"Breath Kanae! You were a fool to let him get so close! Now there is no turning back…." _

"There." she heard Yashiro say.

Kanae turned to Yashiro. When she turned they were face to face. _"She's so close….her lips are so close….Stupid alcohol, clouding my restraint. Next time I won't even think about drinking around this beautiful woman." _

Kanae could see the blush on Yashiro's cheeks and realized that they both must be a bit tipsy at least. _"Why is it alcohol that always leads to these things? Kami-sama, he's right there! So close, too close to stop."_

Kanae felt all restraint leave her as she grabbed Yashiro by the tie and crashed his lips to her own. Yashiro was surprised for a second, and then he put his arms around Kanae's waist bringing her closer. They were lip locked in a passionate kiss that seemed like it would never end. Yashiro pushed Kanae against the dresser and leaned in. Kanae got the message and put her hands on it hopping onto it, their lips only parting for a second. Yashiro ran his hands down Kanae's shoulders to her hips, causing her to moan into his mouth. He was then surprised when Kanae was the one to take control, adding her tongue to the mix. (not that he minded.) They stayed in this passionate French kiss, running their hands on each other, for a while. Of course soon the need to take bigger breaths came and they parted, panting heavily against each other. Kanae slid off the dresser and took her hair down, while Yashiro discarded his jacket. Kanae's hair ran down her back in little waves from being in a bun. They locked lips again, Yashiro's arms going back around Kanae and Kanae' hands on his chest. Kanae began to push on Yashiro's chest and pushed him all the way to the bed. The back of his shins hit the bed and Yashiro fell back, Kanae following him. He smiled a bit, knowing how Kanae liked to be in control. _"This woman will be the death of me!" _He was about to reach around to her zipper when…

*DONG DONG DONG*

The noise snapped the two out of their trance and they looked at each other. Hey, they may have had a couple, but they weren't drunk. They both cursed under their breath. A mutual understanding was then passed and they quickly scrambled to get up.

"Oh Kami-sama, we have to hurry." said a frantic Kanae.

She knew that at twelve they would be bringing out Kyoko's cake and if she wasn't there someone might come looking for her. Yashiro nodded and slipped on his coat, he made sure his shirt wasn't wrinkled. Kanae quickly ran her fingers through her hair and put her hair clip in the box with her present. The two of them closed their gifts, grabbed the glasses, and headed for the door.

Before leaving though, they looked at each other. Kanae had a sly smile on her face. "We'll continue this later."

Yashiro smiled back. "You bet we will."

And they shared a quick kiss on the lips, before rushing out, so that no suspicions would be raised.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Heh heh, Julie spiked them XD Though I do wonder what else she might do with that alcohol in her purse ) Just so you know, I was going to have a lemon scene, but then it wouldn't have worked out for the time frame (30 Minutes), plus Kanae wouldn't risk anyone finding out before her and Yashiro talk. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and I will see you next time :)


End file.
